Disney and Non-Disney Heroes vs Villains
Disney and Non-Disney Heroes vs Villains is a spinoff tournament by Oshbosh. Like acemckillayoface's Disney Heroes vs Villains and Zachary Baker's Non Disney Heroes vs Villains, this one has heroes fighting villains. Unlike other tounaments, however, this one is not a video series. Rather, it will be posted on this page. This will also include Marvel Cinematic Universe and Star Wars characters on the Disney side. Part 1 Round 1 1. Hercules vs. Rothbart 2. Sinbad vs. Ursula 3. Basil of Baker Street vs. Jenner 4. Balto vs. The Black Bear 5. Pongo and Perdita vs. Carface 6. Stanley vs. Maleficent Round 2 1. Timothy Brisby vs. Ratigan 2. Aladdin vs. Red 3. Osmosis Jones vs. Long John Silver 4. Beast vs. Ruber 5. Bartok vs. Ratcliffe 6. King Triton vs. Rasputin Round 3 1. Buzz Lightyear vs Zygon 2. American Rabbit vs Zurg 3. Stich vs Scar Snout 4. Romeo the Sea Lion vs Scar 5. Merlin vs Grand Duke of Owls 6.Gandalf (Lord of the Rings animated movie) vs Jafar Round 4 (CGI Round) 1. Arthur (Arthur and the Invisibles) vs The Horned King 2. Bolt and Mewtwo vs Tai Lung 3. Buck and Charizard vs Carnotaurus 4. Woody vs Rattlesnake Jake 5. Rango vs Stinky Pete 6. Wreck-It Ralph vs Gallaxhar Round 5 (Live-Action Round) 1. Agent K and J vs Bossk 2. Hawkeye vs Boris the Animal 3. Robocop vs General Grievous 4. S.H.I.E.L.D vs Skynet (Featuring Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Black Widow, Agent Coulson, a bunch of T-800's and S.H.I.E.L.D agents) 5. The Human Resistance vs The Chitauri (Featuring John Connor, Kyle Rease, Marcus Wright, Kate Connor, Blair Williams, Barnes, Robert Brewster, Jose Barrera, Elizibeth Anderson, William Anderson and a bunch of Chiatauri) 6. Eddie Valient vs Professor Moriarty Round 6 1.Perry the Platypus vs The Joker (DCAU) 2.Ben 10 vs Durge 3.Mira Nova vs Vilgax 4.Marceline vs NOS-4-A2 5.Darkwing Duck vs Marvin the Martian 6.Lin Chung vs Rueben Round 7 1. Percy Jackson vs Loki 2. Luke Skywalker vs T-1000 3. Wolf (Predator) vs Darth Vader 4. The forces of Nick Fury vs the forces of Boris the Animal (Feat. Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Clone Troopers, Hawkeye, Agent Coulson, Agent J, John Connor, Kyle Rease, Kate Connor, General Grevious, Boris the Animal, Professor Moriarty, and a bunch of T-800's and Chiatauri) 5. Captain Jack Sparrow vs Deacon (WaterWorld) 6. Judge Dred (Dredd 2012 film) vs Judge Doom Round 8 #The Forces of Taran vs. The Forces of The Horned King (The Forces of Taran Wins) #Lion-O vs. Maleficent (Lion-O Wins) #Mewtwo vs. Jafar (Mewtwo Wins) #Taran & Charizard vs. Sykes (Taran & Charizard Wins) #Entei vs. Hades (Entei Wins) #Arthur (Arthur and the Invisibles) vs. The Horned King (Arthur Wins) #Riku vs. Lady Tremaine (Riku Wins) Round 9 #Sora & Riku vs. Mysterio #Ash Ketchum & Jafar vs. Scorpion #Paul & Lucario vs. Ursula #Taran and the Jedi Dragon vs. The Huntsman #Oliver (Ni No Kuni) vs. Shan Yu #Mewtwo vs. The Horned King Round 10 #Mewtwo & Taran vs. Ratcliffe #Squirtle & Bulbasaur vs. Horace & Jasper #Lucario vs. Him #Interlude #Humungosaur vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins #Echo Echo vs. Warp Darkmatter #Danny Phantom vs. Duff Killigan #Fox McCloud vs. Xanatos #Lion-O & Arthur vs. Mozenrath #Tygra vs. Scar Round 11 #Mewtwo vs. Tyler #The Forces of Arthur, Ash Ketchum & Taran vs. The Horned King's Army (The Battle Begins: Featuring The Heroes: Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Arthur, Malthazar, Selenia, Betameche, Clone Troopers, Frollo, Taran, Robots & Battle Droids Against the villains: The Horned King, Separatist Troopers, Cauldron-Born, Creeper & Gwythaints) #Ash Ketchum & Frollo vs. Nekron #Arthur & Malthazar vs. Martin Brisby #Lion-O & Mumm-Ra vs. Yzma #Taran & Giant Robot vs. Screweyes #Anakin Skywalker vs. Mok Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Article stubs